Piper Halliwell
She is the mother of Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda Halliwell. With her sisters together, Piper also controls of Power of Three, a powerful magical force that is strong enough to many demons and even the source during her time of demon fight. In present day, Piper owns her own restaurant, Halliwell's, named after her family name. Her daughter Melinda, helps on the weekends when she is not busy with Grad School. Early Life "All history for Piper is borrowed from the Charmed Wikia site about Piper." Piper was born to Victor Bennett and Patricia "Patty" Halliwell on August 7, 1973. She was gifted with the power of molecular immobilization as a child. On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by her future self along with her sisters' future selves to unbind the bond that her mother had made with a warlock unknowingly to give immunity through blessing a ring and also the powers of her daughters. When Phoebe is born into the world, her grandma, Penelope "Penny" Halliwell bound the three sisters' powers and erase all memories of magic for them to protect them from evil and demons coming after them. During her teen years, she didn't now to fit in and felt ordinary compared to her sisters. However, her Grams assured her that she was special in her own way, a good helper when cooking, kind, caring, and the only one that mediate between Prue and Phoebe. Piper then eventually graduated from Baker High School in the class of 1992 but unlike her sisters did not have the courage to go away from home for college and stayed in San Francisco for most of her college career becoming an accountant at a bank and really desired to be a chef one day. Becoming Charmed On October 7, 1998, her youngest sister, Phoebe, returned from New York after spending six months there finding the Book of Shadows and reads a spell that activates the three sisters' powers that were bind by their Grams, when they were young children. Phoebe then Prue and herself that they were now witches but the two of them refused to believe it til she accidentally freezes Chef Moore during her job interview. A while later, she discovers that her boyfriend Jeremy is a warlock out to kill her and her sisters along with taking their powers and with a spell they were able to vanquish him. At first, Piper struggled with being a with being unsure where his powers come from and whether she was a good being. Facing her fears about her powers, when entering inside a church without being struck by lightning convincing herself that she is a good person. Working at the Quake/Meeting Leo After a successful interview with Chef Moore, Piper starts work at the Quake as a chef and later on becomes the manager a while after Chef Moore leaves the restaurant. Around this time, a handyman, Leo, starts working at the house and both Piper and Phoebe become attracted to him and decide fight each other for him. Eventually Piper wins in the end Leo also falls in love with Piper. When Leo is hurt by a darklighter's arrow protecting his charge, she finds that he is a whitelighter, a guardian of good witches and is angry at him for not letting her know. Piper switches powers with him to heal Leo of the poison but nothing works until admitting that she loves it heals her, since the trigger is love. Leo then tells that he is willing to clip his wings to have a life with Piper but declines because she feels the world needs him more than she does and ends their relationship. Quitting the Quake/Opening P3 Over time, Piper become unhappy with working at Quake having to deal with double shifts and dealing with a lousy boss and decided to start a dream of opening a restaurant. However, knowing that opening a restaurant is risky, she decides to open up a club she names P3, with her sisters, Prue and Phoebe. Unfortunately the first few nights was not drawing any customers, until Leo Wyatt put a spell on the Dishwalla's manager so the band can play at the club. With the help of band, P3 was now a place to be. It was a regular hangout that the three sisters usually go to when they weren't fighting demons or dealing with their jobs. During this time, Piper also had a relationship with Dan, a neighbor from next door until she realized that Leo was her true love and broke up with Dan. Death of Prue/Gaining a Sister On May 17th, 2001, Piper's elder sister, Prue was killed in battle by the demon Shax. The sudden loss of their sister was devastating for Piper and Phoebe, but it had hit Piper harder. Her emotional rage caused her to act reckless towards demons and get herself turned into a fury. After Prue's funeral, the two sisters find out that they have a half-sister named Paige.Unlike with Phoebe, Piper has trouble accepting Paige as her sister. When she was turned into a Fury, Paige caused Piper to breakdown and reveal how she felt about Prue's death; she was angry at Prue for leaving her, believing she couldn't survive without her. Finally revealing her true emotions, Piper, turned normal again, could start to mourn Prue and accept Paige as her sister. Birth of Wyatt/Breakup of Leo After many failed attempts, Piper managed to get pregnant. The pregnancy was not easy. Aside from the problems of a mortal pregnancy, Piper's powers became uncontrollable and she often burped orbs. This was all caused by the growing powers of the baby she was carrying, who also swapped the powers of his parents when they had a fight, so that they could walk a mile in each other's shoes.Both the sisters, Leo and even Darryl decided it was best for Piper if she would stay out of demon fighting. That way, the baby wouldn't be hurt. However, the baby proved to be able to defend himself and his mother from the womb by using a protection shield and healing wounds. Piper became invincible. Even invincible as she temporarily was thanks to her baby, Piper was still vulnerable to diseases. During her third trimester, Piper was diagnosed with Toxemia. The doctor said the treatment involved a no-salt diet, no stress and lots of bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy.The next day, Phoebe, Paige and Leo discover that magic has disappeared from the world. As it turns out, a prophecy made long ago is about to come true: the birth of the Twice-Blessed Child.Piper gave birth to her son, Wyatt Halliwell, on the dining room table on the same night. Wyatt came in a swirl of orbs, much to the surprise of everyone. However, everyone was under the impression that Piper and Leo's child would be a girl,[ and thus it was an even bigger surprise to see Mr. Winkie between the legs, as Phoebe had put it. Piper and Leo temporarily broke up when Leo became an Elder. He was forced by the other Elders to stay in the Heavens. When they hugged, Leo used one of his new Elder powers to take Piper's pain away, making it easier for her to accept a life without him. He intended to lower the effects of this power each day until it finally wore off. However, the whitelighter from the future, Chris had sent Leo to Valhalla making him unable to reverse the magic. As a result, Piper became overly chipper, happy with every little thing in life and always had a big smile on her face, but her powers began to lose control. Phoebe and Paige had no clue of what Leo had done and tried to find a way to turn her into her normal self. Paige had cast a Memory Spell on Piper, hoping that she would turn normal again, instead, it erased all of Piper's memory; she had no clue who she was, where she was, or even who Wyatt was. Some time later, when the sisters could free Leo, Piper's memory came back and the power that Leo had used on her wore off when she saw him. Phoebe felt her pain with her newly gained Empathy power and began punching Leo. Piper then regressed into an emotional cocoon, willingly suppressing her memory and emotions and became a Valkyrie14. However, her sisters were able to save her by making her feel it again.Back in San Francisco, Piper and Leo decided that it was best that Leo moved out of the manor. He was still allowed to come over and spend time with Wyatt. This proved to be rather difficult for Leo. Birth of Chris Halliwell When trapped in limbo by darklighter, Piper and Leo had somehow conceived Chris who had no idea that Chris was their son at the time. When the spider demon attacked, it revealed Chris' truth about why he was angry as his father as in the future he never had time for him. Eventually then it was time for Chris to be born in which Piper had difficulty with it. The birth, unlike with Wyatt , didn't go smoothly. The baby suffered from distress and had to be taken out immediately; during the birth, Piper lost a lot of blood and almost died, but the doctors saved her along with baby Chris. Unfortunately Adult Chris died saving the young version Wyatt, his brother, from Gideon. A Temporary New Identity After defeated Zankou, a very powerful demon that Piper along with her sisters had much trouble dealing with. She, along with her sisters, decided to fake their deaths, with her taking the identity of Jenny Bennett. But it didn't last long when the demons in the underworld figured out that the Charmed Ones were still alive. The Ultimate Battle/Changing Fate